You Smiled
by Nonnihil Scelestus
Summary: Finally Mac and Stella have something to smile about. Hints of Mac and Peyton but they dont last too long ;


You Smiled

Disclaimer: I don't own Mac, Stella, or CSI: NY, I'm just having a little fun borrowing them. No infringement intended.

Author's Note: There are spoilers but I cant remember the name of the episode to save my life. It's the one where Mac comes back from London and breaks up with Peyton shortly afterward. This however deviates a little into the AU realm, because lets face, the only girl for Mac is Stella.

You Smiled

She watched him from her office, the glass walls of the lab giving a front row seat to his show. He was there sitting at his own desk talking with Her. She could tell by the look on his face that something was wrong. She couldn't see Peyton's face, but the way she gestured wildly only happened when she was upset. Mac was frowning. It's too bad she couldn't read lips. She was just curious enough to want to know what was going on. Then again Mac would probably tell her anyway. That thought gave her pause. Mac wouldn't tell her because Mac was with Peyton and since that had happened, they rarely talked like best friends anymore.

As she watched, she could see the color rise and then fade to ghostly pale in his face. She knew then it was time to intervene. As she walked toward his office, she found Danny and Lindsay standing outside with shocked faces. They could hear Peyton screaming at their boss. Both looked relieved when Stella arrived. She didn't even pause to knock on Mac's door when she entered. Both he and Peyton looked up in surprise.

"I don't know what has you both so upset but from the sound of things its personal, therefore no ones business and I suggest you keep it that way. Take it away from work because in case you'd forgotten, these walls aren't soundproofed and they're glass." Stella interrupted. Mac looked embarrassed as though he had just remembered the exact thing she was telling him. Peyton just looked like she was ready to explode again, and this time she would be caught in the backlash. Stella raised an elegant eyebrow in challenge, but Peyton backed down immediately.

"You'll have my resignation by the end of shift. I'll be going back to London." With that she stormed out, leaving Stella alone with Mac and his embarrassment. She gave him a steady look, judging that it wasn't the right time to push him to talk.

"You know where to find me when you want to talk about it." She said and Mac nodded. She retreated back to her office once more. He would come to her or he wouldn't. She could stand to be patient for a while longer. She usually was when it came to him.

When shift ended, he still hadn't come to see Stella, so she packed up and went home, taking the subway and walking the last block to her apartment. She made herself dinner and tuned her TV to something mind numbing. Just as she sat down, someone knocked on her door. She rose and looked through the peephole. It was Peyton. Stella was surprised to say the least, but wary as well. Mac was the only person she had let into her home, and Peyton was unpredictable at the very least. She didn't remove the security chain, so the door only opened far enough for Peyton to see her face.

"Peyton." She said quietly.

"I need to talk to you Stella, May I come in?" Peyton answered showing her hands. Stella nodded warily and removed the chain, opening the door fully.

"What do you want to talk about?" She asked, barring the other woman's entrance into her home with her body, by leaning on the door jam.

"Its about Mac. He's not happy with me." She started.

"Yelling at him doesn't help." Stella interrupted. "With Mac, yelling only makes him shut down faster. Lord knows I've read him the riot act before but he shuts down and tunes out until I'm done. If you have a problem, talk to him, don't yell."

"I've tried talking and he always insists there's nothing wrong. Its like he can't trust me. You're the only one he trusts whole heartedly and I can't compete with you." Peyton replied.

"I'm not competition, Peyton. Mac and I have been friends for so long. His wife Claire was my best friend. We made a pact long ago to always take care of him. He had you so I've backed off to give him space to be with you."

"Well it hasn't worked because he misses you and wonders why you don't talk to him and he always checks his watch or cell at least 50 times when he's with me, especially on Wednesday nights. What's up with that anyway?"

"We've had a standing time for years now, every Wednesday we order in and watch Law & Order together."

"No wonder he won't watch it with me, and shut down so fast when my family asked about it. He didn't want to mention you. He does that a lot, avoids a conversation involving you, or about you. He doesn't want me to be jealous, but I can't help it."

"Why are jealous of me? I'm nothing special."

"But you're special to Mac, more so than anyone else except maybe his wife. I can't even rank with that. In the end his friendship with you is more important to him than his relationship with me. I know you love him as more than a friend, Stella. I just wonder how long it will take you two to realize you're perfect for one another. I'm going back to London tomorrow. I hope you guys find a way…" She trailed off with a resigned sigh before turning away from her to walk down the stairs.

"Goodbye Peyton." She whispered as she reentered her apartment. Stella sat back down on her couch, her dinner still untouched and suddenly unappetizing.

She let her mind wander over what Peyton had said. Yes of course she loved Mac. How could anyone who knew him, not love him (criminals, and a certain DA excluded)? She loved him more than that though. She wanted what he'd had with Peyton, and she felt guilty for even thinking it. Her thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock on the door. She again cautiously approached to peer out the peephole. There stood Mac, drenched in rainwater and looking extremely miserable. Stella yanked open the door and forcibly drug him inside. Mac was silent as she peeled off his jacket and made him take off his shoes.

"Go get warmed up in the shower. I'll find you something dry." She ordered. Mac pushed himself into motion and walked slowly down the hall and into the bathroom. He let his wet clothes fall to the floor in a heavy heap, before he turned on the water and stepped under the steaming spray. Stella shook her head in exasperation as she watched him walk into the bathroom. The man was so special to her; she hated to see him in pain. She shook herself out of her thoughts and went back to her bedroom. She rummaged through her drawers until she found an old Academy t-shirt about 4 sizes too big and a pair of men's sleep pants, which should be big enough for him.

Mac stepped out of the bathroom a moment later with a towel securely around his waist. She traded the dry clothes for the wet ones, which she immediately took to the kitchen to wring out and hang up to dry. He came up behind her.

"Thank you." He said softly to get her attention. She turned to face him.

"You're welcome." She paused for a moment before taking his hand. "Come on." She led him to the couch and sat down, pulling him next to her. They relaxed side by side for what seemed like hours, not speaking, just being at ease with each other. She knew he would speak when he was ready. It was well past midnight when he finally did.

"Peyton and I were going nowhere from the start. I knew it, but I tried anyway. The truth is I compare her to you and I cant help but see the differences. I love you Stella. I have for a while now. Peyton couldn't be you and you're what I want, what I've always wanted." Stella was shocked. She had just heard the words she always wanted to hear him say. Now her heart was doing a happy dance, but she was still trying to reboot her brain. She reached over and pulled him into a tight hug.

"I love you too. I always have."

"Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"You weren't ready, and then when you were, you were dating Rose, and that set you back. Then Peyton came along, and you two seemed so happy. You were off to London together. Mac, you smiled and were willingly holding her in public. I couldn't say anything then. When you came back you seemed different and then Peyton came back and it seemed like all you did was fight. I know how she viewed me, so I didn't want to interfere then either. I love you Mac, but I was so scared you only saw me as a friend and I couldn't bear losing that friendship."

"Still, you'll always be my best friend, no matter what, but I love you and I want to be with you forever." Mac smiled at her, a truly beautiful, absolutely genuine, boyish, Mac smile, that even Peyton hadn't witnessed, and entwined his fingers with hers, pulling her back into his embrace. "I don't want to let you go." He whispered into her hair.

"Then don't," She answered equally quiet.

They sat there a while longer before Stella urged them up and toward her bedroom. She pushed Mac onto the bed and scooted under the covers next to him, snuggling up to his side. They drifted into sleep wrapped in each other's arms.

The next morning Mac and Stella walked into work holding hands.


End file.
